


Binary Stars

by Pawprinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Speculation, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/pseuds/Pawprinter
Summary: There is nothing like an approaching battle and looming death to make one come clean about their hidden feelings. Minutes before he is set to take off, Poe has one thing on his mind.He needs to find Finn.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 71
Kudos: 897





	Binary Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is spoiler free (and leak free) because ya girl does everything in her power to stay away from that stuff!!
> 
> *rated T for language.
> 
> Enjoy.

Poe didn’t want to lose him.

The world rushed around him. Their futures hung in the balance. Chaos grew louder and louder.

— and all he could think about was him.

_ Finn. _

Poe pushed through the growing crowd, his eyes wide and his heart hammering in his chest. His mouth ran dry and his cries stuck to the back of his throat. The panic made him feel winded, like all of the air in his lung had been sucked away, leaving him breathless and dizzy.

This was it. The final battle. The cumulation of years of work, of fighting, of standing their ground. While nobody could say for sure this battle they were charging into would be  _ it,  _ he could feel it deep within him.

This was how it was going to end.

_ All of it.  _ It was all going to end. The galaxy was going to change. Nothing would be the same in a few hours, and —

He needed to find him.

Poe had countless of things he could’ve been doing in this moment — things that he  _ should’ve  _ been doing; he should’ve been prepping his ship for flight, or assuring some rookies, or adjusting a few parameters on his navigation, or  _ anything, truly.  _ He should’ve been doing something, anything, but—

Finn.

He needed to find Finn.

It was the only thing on his mind. Chaos raged around him,  _ but he didn’t give a single fuck.  _ Voices blared over the P.A., pilots raced around him, droids were being ushered from ship to ship. It was a quiet panic — a sea of chaos — an ever growing beast.

Panic was rising up in him; not from the approaching battle, but because of the desperation within him. When was the last time he saw him? He couldn’t remember. Fuck, when did they even get separated?

The world tipped around him dangerously.

He forged forward.

As he pushed through the crowd, he tried not to think of the fact that he might never see him again.  _ Damn.  _ If he didn’t find him now, he wouldn’t see him before the battle, and then—

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Poe clenched his jaw.

No. He had to believe things would be okay. He would see Finn again, even if he couldn’t find him now. He would. He would, he would, he—

_ He loved him, and he might never know. _

That realization punched him in the gut. He struggled to breathe when he realized it.  _ Their futures weren’t promised, they weren’t guaranteed a tomorrow.  _ So many times, Poe assured himself that he’d tell Finn tomorrow, but—

What if they didn’t have a tomorrow?

Suddenly, he regretted all those years of being afraid to tell him. Back then, he was scared to ruin their friendship by admitting how  _ fucking  _ in love with him he was.

Now, he was scared he’d never get to admit that very fact.

_ I love you, I love you, I love you. _

His gaze jumped from one person to another. The fear in his heart made his chest feel like it was caving in. He couldn’t find the right words to call for him.

A horror unparalleled to any other was rising in him. 

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t comprehend, couldn’t —

“Finn.”

Poe desperately searched the bobbing heads. He would’ve been able to recognize Finn by the tiniest movement of his head, or the slightest sound of his voice, and the fact he hadn’t seen him yet made his fear grow tenfold. 

_ Finn,  _ his whole soul seemed to call.  _ Need to find Finn. _

Please, please, please—

“Finn!?”

He stumbled between bodies, paying no attention to those around him. His hands shook. His stomach rolled. 

He was terrified.

Time was ticking away faster than he wanted it to — faster than he  _ needed it to. _

Minutes.  _ They had mere minutes until their lives would change.  _

“Finn!?  _ Finn!?” _

He was growing more desperate as time grew shorter. Faces blurred before him. His blood rushed through his ears — an ever growing drum, the world quieting to a hush. His heart pounded in his chest and his palms grew sweaty.

It was easy for panic to engulf him. Despite trying desperately to assure himself that  _ they would be fine, they could see each other when it was over,  _ the logical (and possibly pessimistic) side of him knew that wasn’t necessarily true.

Faster and faster, his eyes snapped from face to face, from head to head, from body to body. The hanger was a blur of orange jumpsuits, and brown jackets, and chaos.

_ He was in the middle of chaos. _

Finn, Finn, Finn.  _ Please be here. Please. Please _ —

There.

For a moment, Poe forgot how to walk. He staggered to stop. The breath left his lungs with a whoosh. His hands stilled at his sides. His gaze locked on Finn, half-way across the hanger.

And, for the first time since the fact this might be the end hit him, time seemed to stand still.

He hadn’t noticed him yet. Finn spun around a few times, his gaze darting everywhere, his mouth constantly moving — saying something he doubted he’d be able to hear, even if he stood beside him. He was panicked — Poe knew him well enough to know this — he was panicked and scared and—

Their eyes locked.

Their gaze drew together, like two magnets being pulled towards one another, like the tide being pulled to shore, like two stars in a binary orbit.

Poe wasn’t sure how much time passed. It felt like minutes. It could’ve been seconds. It was most likely less.

_ They stared. _

His chest heaved — from the panic, from running, from adrenaline, from shouting his name over and over, he wasn’t sure. Poe fought to catch his breath, his gaze locked on Finn’s, his whole body  _ humming  _ with energy.

Then, he was moving.

Poe surged forward, breaking free from the shock holding him in place. His legs moved on their own accord, pulling him closer and closer to him. The world was a blur as he raced forward.

Finally, he could hear what Finn was saying.

“Poe!”

He was calling for him, an echo of Poe’s own cries.

_ Fuck,  _ his heart could’ve cracked in two in that moment.

Finn was racing towards him too, closing the distance between them quicker. Poe doubted he ever moved so fast. He heard about adrenaline making people do crazy things, but this —  _ this  _ — was exhilarating.

“Poe!” Finn’s voice shook as he called his name, and Poe’s rose up to meet it.

“Finn!”

_ Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn. _

When he was close enough, he launched himself at him, his hands shaking once again. Their bodies collided with so much momentum, he stumbled back a few steps to keep them upright and the air got knocked from his lungs.

“I’ve got you,” Poe breathed, his hands grasping his body tightly. His fingers pressed into the cloth along his back, pulling him as close as physically possible. “I’ve got you.”

Finn reciprocated the hug with just as much strength, yet it felt like he was cradling him with so much tenderness. The feeling of being so close to him made his head spin, and he was tempted to never let go.

“Fuck,” Finn breathed. His breath washed against Poe’s neck. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. I was— I am—”

“I know.” Poe pulled out of the embrace first, overwhelmed by the need to see his face. Their gaze met again. The lump in his throat grew painful.

_ He loved him so much. _

They needed more time.

He studied him closely, trying to memorize every line of his face, every movement of his expression, every curve of his lips and eyes. He never wanted to forget how perfectly his eyes seemed to capture his emotions, putting it on display for anyone who would listen. He didn’t want to forget how his smile made his stomach flip, or how his laugh made him feel like he was dancing in the stars, or how his voice sounded like warm honey.

He didn’t want to forget. Not now. Not ever.

Finn stared back at him, his gaze flicking across his expression. He truly must’ve been hallucinating from panic, because Poe could’ve  _ swore  _ his gaze lingered a few beats longer on his lips.

_ “Finn,” _ Poe said, unsure of what else to say. Saying his name was the most natural thing. Every cell in his body seemed to resonate with that name, that fucking perfect name. 

_ Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn.  _

When he didn’t speak, Finn let out a breathy chuckle that did funny things to his heart.

“Poe.”

Fuck, he would’ve been happy listening to him say his name over and over for the rest of eternity. There was something so special — something so intimate — with breathing each other’s names over and over.

Poe didn’t know where to begin. Where does one begin when telling someone they loved them? How was he supposed to tell him that he couldn’t imagine his future without him? How could he convey just how much he meant to him, just how much he loved him, just how important he was?

He didn’t know.

The words that came to mind were all inadequate. Nothing measured up to the intensity of what he felt for the man in his embrace, for the man he raced across a base preparing for battle to find.

His gaze dipped towards his lips and his breath caught in his throat. They were inches away from his own. He yearned with everything in him to close the distance between them, to capture his lips with his own.

Their gaze met once more, and a calmness descended on Poe.

_ This was right.  _

_ This was safe.  _

_ This was home. _

His hand came up to cup the side of Finn’s face, a tenderness so gentle sweeping across his chest that it felt like it was going to cave in. Finn leaned into the touch, his eyes once again dropping to his lips.

“Finn,” Poe breathed again.

And, really, no words were needed after that.

Poe moved forward, capturing Finn’s lips with his own with a tenderness he didn’t know he possessed. The kiss was sweet and short, yet it made his stomach flip and head spin. It was a kiss to test the waters — a brush of the lips, a shared breath, and then they were pulling apart.

_ As soon as they were apart, Poe knew he wanted to do that again. _

Finn let out a shaky laugh, one that made Poe’s heart ache with fondness. His hands came up to grip at the collar of his orange flight suit. His legs felt weak under him. Their eyes met.

“I love you,” Poe said, breaking the silence that shrouded them. Finn’s eyes widened at that, and Poe drunk in the details of the moment. The shock on his face, the flush of his cheeks, the slight part to his lips. The innocence of it all made Poe melt. “I am in love with you, Finn.  _ So fucking in love with you.  _ And I— Fuck.” He wet his lips and tried again. “I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time now. Ever since we met on the  _ Finalizer,  _ I knew that you were special. And— and— I was terrified that we were going to go into this thing without me having said this, but—” His fingers flexed on his back. “Finn. I’m in love with you.” He laughed. “I don’t expect you to return my feelings because — fuck — I don’t know, and I know we’re friends, and I know this is  _ fucking insane,  _ but—”

Finn was the one to surge forward this time, cutting him off with a firm kiss. This one was stronger than before, yet it still carried that same tenderness that made Poe feel like he was flying and falling at the same time.

When he pulled away, Finn was grinning so wide that Poe couldn’t help but return the smile.

“I love you, too,” he breathed.

_ Fuck. _

Poe’s heart ached with the amount of love he had in that moment. The next kiss was sweeter than the ones before it. His thumb swept along Finn’s jaw, creasing the side of his face. He tried to pour all of his emotions into it; all of the love, the fear, the desperation.

When they pulled away, they were both smiling. Despite the chaos raging around them, they were  _ smiling  _ — truly, genuinely smiling.

Only when an announcement blared overhead did reality come crashing back. Poe’s hands tightened on Finn’s jacket, as if his hold would somehow make time stand still, as if it would prevent the war from pressing forward, as if it could fight Death and Fate themselves.

Finn pressed his forehead against his, stealing one last second from the chaos.

“Come back to me,” Finn requested, his voice wavering. “Please, Poe.  _ Come back to me after this.” _

This was it. No future was guaranteed.

Poe’s grip tightened on the man in front of him. “You’ll kiss me again?” he asked, as if that would determine their fates.

“Over and over,” Finn promised. The smile that followed his promise was forced, but Poe wasn’t going to bring that up. The fear and panic were quickly starting to settle in on him too. “And we’ll talk. About this. About what it means. About—”

“It means I love you,” Poe said quickly. After keeping those words back for so long, he couldn’t stop saying them now they were out in the open. “I love you, Finn, and I want to be with you.”

His lips twitched. “Then we’ll talk about that, because I want to be with you too.”

And that alone was worth fighting for — a future with Finn; loving him, caring for him, living life alongside him. 

“This isn’t over,” Poe promised him. “We’ll be okay.”

Even though they both knew neither of them could promise this, Finn nodded in agreement.

“We’ll be okay.”

_ It was a promise. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pawprinterfanfic.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
